Moi, mine de savoir inutile
by Kichigai
Summary: Je suis une mine de savoir inutile ... s'appeler Barma n'a pas forcément que des avantages ... surtout quand on vous attache à un ver géant ...
1. Un courrier classé non indésirable

_**Plus j'ai des âneries à écrire plus elles arrivent ... Raison pour laquelle me voici avec encore une fic'**_

_**De nouveau Pandora Hearts et un OC que j'affectionne particulièrement pour son caractère, maaaaaiiiiis ... vous le découvrirez pas vous même !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Résumé<strong> : Je suis une mine de savoir inutile ... s'appeler Barma n'a pas forcément que des avantages ... surtout quand un ver géant te suit ..._

_**Rating** : K+, j'affectionne tout particulièrement les mots d'une politesse effarante_

_**Disclaimer : **Pandora Hearts est à Jun Mochizuki, mais Aglaé & Rag' are mine !  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>« Chère mademoiselle,<em>

_Si aujourd'hui je vous adresse ce courrier ce n'est nullement pour vous ennuyer mais pour un questionnaire que les quatre grandes familles ducales ont reçu. _

_En raison de votre ascendance particulière, nous avons décidé de vous demander de bien vouloir vous présenter vous et votre quotidien. Nous avons déjà reçu les réponses des autres fils/fille ou petit fils/fille de duc. Nous voudrions faire partager à nos fidèles lecteurs les impressions des successeurs de chacune de ses familles. Sachez que notre journal n'est distribué qu'au membres de Pandora ainsi qu'à vos familles. Si toutefois nous voulions faire partager ceci aux autres habitants, nous nous arrangerons pour supprimer certaines informations._

_ Nous vous demanderions donc de nous fournir une réponse contenant certaines informations. Voici ce que nous aimerions savoir :_

_- Que pensent les gens de votre situation ?_

_- Comment vivez vous cette situation familiale ?_

_- Y a - t - il des contraintes à être petite fille d'un duc ?_

_- Auriez vous quelques anecdotes à faire partager à nos lecteurs ?_

_- Pensez vous que n'importe qui pourrait être à votre place ?_

_- Quels seraient les côtés que votre grand père ne montre pas aux autres ?_

_En espérant une réponse favorable. Nous vous remercions d'avance_

_La Rédaction du Pandora's time __»_

J'avais prit ce courrier en main, riant d'avance quant à ma réponse. Cela promettait d'être fortement amusant. Oh oui, ma réponse sera favorable, bien sur que je vais vous expliquer mon quotidien ... Les gens ne seront pas déçus, ça je vous le garantie. Et en plus je peux parler de mon sujet préféré : les chains ! Particulièrement la mienne ... et je vous assure que ce n'est pas bien triste !

Je m'installai sur ma chaise débarrassant d'un coup de main tous les papiers présents sur mon bureau. Ce n'était pas important comparé à ce que j'allais écrire. Prenant de quoi écrire, je commençai ma réponse.

_« Bonjour,_

_C'est avec le plus grand plaisir que je répond à votre lettre. Cela est grandement intéressant de faire partager la vie de nos familles aux lecteurs. Je ne sais pas ce que vous ont dit les autres ... probablement que la vie d'héritier de ce titre est fort agréable. Je me dois de nier cette affirmation. Mais ne nous attardons pas sur ces stupides détails, voici ce que je pense de ma vie ..._

_Je suis une mine de savoir inutile … Cette phrase résume assez bien mon existence._

_Barma, rien que ce nom de famille laisserait penser que ma vie pourrait être parfaite. Petite fille d'un duc, vous imaginez ? C'est magnifique hein ? Serviteurs à tout va, et tout ce que vous voulez en temps et en heure. Personne ne se plaint des traitements que vous infligez, personne ne vient contester votre autorité, vous savez que vous vivrez tranquille jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, sans rien ni personne pour vous ôter le pain de la bouche … une belle vie en somme et un avenir qui promet d'être radieux. _

_Sauf qu'il y a une contrepartie à être née Barma … l'héritage de la connaissance, passer sa vie à tout savoir, tout apprendre … Tout de la part d'un grand-père excentrique ... et l'observation minutieuse de l'environnement notée sur un stupide calepin._

_Tenez je peux vous dire combien de fois cet abruti de voisin a gueulé après son chien aujourd'hui … 18 fois pour des raisons qui se répètent chaque jour : il l'a réveillé en lui bavant dessus ( 1 fois ), il réclame de sortir puis de rentrer juste après ( 10 fois ), il monte sur la table ( 2 fois ), il a essayé de bouffer des poules ( 1 fois ), il couine car a une peur bleue de l'orage ( 3 fois ) et enfin il a essayé de manger le facteur ( 1 fois ), un total de 18 infractions commises ! Ça se solde par des hurlements depuis 8h56 jusqu'à ce soir 22h14 ... _

_Vous vous rendez compte ? J'en suis rendue à ça, dans la demeure de vacances, je comte combien de fois un demeuré ( ah ah ! ) de voisin engueule un clébard … Qui a dit que s'appeler Barma était une bonne chose ? Surement pas moi en tout cas ..._

_Et puis il y a toutes ces règles de bienséance, et que je te parle bien, et que je te représente la famille à toutes les réunions, et que je t'apprenne le tricot, etc … sans compter nos cérémonies de passage à l'âge adulte ... avez vous déjà vu quelque chose de plus pitoyable que cela ? ( Bon ok celle du petit Vessalius ne manquait pas d'originalité mais bon ! ). Ces chers petits garçons et leur manteau blanc et nous dans nos jolies petites robes de la même couleur à réciter un serment dont on ne comprend même pas la moitié. Je me souviens de ma cérémonie, il y a 4 ans ... Je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé de toute ma vie. _

_Avez vous vu nos prénoms ? … ridicules ! Parce qu'il nous en faut deux et qu'à chaque fois on vous appelle avec les DEUX, alors quand ma mère se fait appeler " Alis Gertraud Barma" … je vous assure que c'est comique ! Il se trouve que je ne rigole jamais autant que lorsque je vois sa tête dans ces moments là !_

_J'ai failli oublier que vous avez également l'immense honneur de partager votre vie avec une chain … ah ah ah la bonne blague ! Quand j'ai vu la mienne, j'ai voulu partir me cacher dans le placard le plus proche pour ne plus en sortir ! Et il y avait de bonnes raisons : Olgoï-Khorkhoï ou le plus gros vers de terre du monde … ce truc n'aime que la couleur jaune … imaginez ça … « Attaque ! » « Peux pas il est habillé en vert ! » … et ça se dit utile cette chose ?_

_En plus comment voulez vous retenir un nom pareil ? Mais d'où est ce qu'il sorte leur patronyme ? D'un atelier scrabble pour scientifiques polyglottes ?_

_Aaaah ce jour était magnifique ! Dans la porte de l'abysse du manoir nous avions attiré une chain qui était censée me correspondre … Et que vois je ? Un ver de terre géant tout rouge qui balance des éclairs … Sur le coup mon grand père a explosé de rire, et moi je me suis tirée en courant ! Mais c'était sans compter la voix ô combien douce de ma mère adorée :_

_« Aglaé Salina Barma, Reviens ici tout de suite !_

_- Hors de question que cette chose partage mon existence !_

_- Mais enfin, si tu fais abstraction de son aspect quelque peu ... euh ..._

_- Ecoeurant ?_

_- euh ... oui mais enfin ... regarde il te sera bien utile._

_- Pour quoi faire ? Planter des choux ?_

_- ... »_

_M'étant cachée dans un placard à balais, j'essayai de faire comme le « meilleur ami » de grand père, un certain chapelier, et disparaître. J'espérais, priais pour que ça marche, je pouvais y arriver, je m'en étais convaincue et … je peux pas ! Y a que ce Break pour le faire ! Pas moi !_

_Mais enfin quand tout le monde vous sort des bestioles pas possibles, et vous que vous voyez que le seul truc que vous avez pu chopper c'est un ver de terre géant … votre honneur en prend un coup, et un sévère, genre la massue de la chain de grand tonton André dans la gueule ! Un troll, mais c'est cool comme machin au moins ! ..._

_Finalement ils ont réussi à me coller cette chose ( et mes plantations de choux s'en portent bien ), en plus vu sa tronche tu peux même pas différencier sa tête de son c... postérieur._

_En parlant de grand tonton André, il faudra que je fasse l'arbre généalogique de la famille … si vous saviez combien on en compte des pauvres crétins qui se prétendent de notre formidable généalogie … à force on ne sait plus qui dit vrai et qui essaye de profiter de nous. Alors dans le doute, la chain de papy se charge de les poursuivre avec une illusion ... il est débordant d'imagination quand il veut ! La dernière fois, il avait bu ( il ne supporte pas l'alcool ) et a fait poursuivre ses serviteurs par un poireau géant couleur caca-d'oie, armé d'une brosse à dent fluorescente ... je suis restée un quart d'heure debout devant ma porte à chercher ce que pouvait être cette chose. C'est quand j'ai vu grand père courir avec une bouteille à la main que j'ai compris. Il perd complètement les pédales dans ces moments là ..._

_Mais récemment sa fierté à lui, en a prit aussi un sacré coup ( en plus du poireau et de sa brosse à dent ) …_

_Mon cousin, Raguel Alcaeus Barma surnommé Rag' ( quand je vous dis que les noms simples on ne sait pas faire chez nous ), a eu comme chain ce qu'on appelle le Saumon de la Sagesse … il semble que notre génération soit préposée aux animaux pourris. Non le pire n'est pas ça, le pire c'est que ce poisson, qu'on a appelé Albert, a plus de connaissance que grand-père … Jamais oh non jamais nous n'avions autant ri, la tête qu'il avait quand ce poisson lui a parlé de la guerre d'il y a 500 ans, alors que personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé. Battu par un poisson, on fait fort dans la famille ! _

_Avec mes sincères salutations à vous, lecteurs et à ma très chère famille. _

_A. S. Barma »_

Je relus mon texte plusieurs fois cherchant des erreurs, il ne faudrait pas que les gens croient que moi Aglaé Salina Barma, ne sais pas écrire ... Déjà qu'être née dans cette famille, c'est pas glorieux alors si en plus tout le monde pense que je suis une illettrée ... Alors oui, j'ai bien descendu ma famille, mais alors au rang encore plus bas que les chaussettes de mon arrière grand-mère, mais c'est tellement bon, et je sens qu'il vont bien me le rendre en lisant l'article ... Tout cela risque d'être fort amusant !

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! ^.^<p>

Pour information Ogloï-Khorkhoï et le saumon de la sagesse sont de vrais légendes ( je voulais des bestioles avec des caractéristiques bizarres =P )

... Reviews s'il vous plait ?


	2. Albert est méchant !

_**Hello ! Good morning ! ( à prononcer avec un accent français des plus pitoyables ! ) Me voici avec THE deuxième chapitre qui parle de la rencontre entre Albert et Rufus !**_

_**En ésperant que ça vous plaise ( et si ça vous plait pas ... ben tant pis ! )**_

_**reviews anonymes:**_

_**Lamy : **merci pour ta review =D C'est sur que d'avoir une famille pareille c'est pas facile tous les jours ^.^ ... Mais bon heureusement pour elle qu'elle a un sale caractère. =P_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Moi mine de savoirs inutiles ... <em>****_Chapitre 2 : Albert est méchant !_**

_**Rating** : K+_

_**disclaimer** : Albert, Oluchi, Aglaé et Raguel sont à mouah ! Les autres trucs appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki !_

* * *

><p>Je me souviens avoir parlé de ce douloureux évènement pour la fierté de grand père. Ah ! C'était tellement magnifique ! Sa tête, la tête du poisson (la mienne aussi devait être particulièrement drôle). Il fallait donc que je la raconte. En effet la rédaction m'avait de nouveau envoyé une lettre me demandant de raconter ce splendide fait ... à croire que toute ma vie va devoir être déballée sur un bout de papier. Mais j'en connais à qui ça ferait tellement plaisir de lire ce genre de nouvelles. Et puis il faut dire que le journal publie en ce moment les mêmes absurdités. Tenez ... voilà je prend trois journaux au hasard. Que lit on ?<p>

_Petit classement de ce qu'on lit tout le temps !_

_Sur le Podium_

Numéro 3 : _« La volonté de l'abysse nous appartiendra »_

Dois-je vous rappeler qu'aux dernières nouvelles ... c'est une gamine ? Même si l'autorité, c'est Pandora ... euh ... détournement de mineur ? Pédophilie ? Esclavagisme ? Consulter un psy ? Aller simple hôpital psychiatrique ?

Numéro 2 :_ « Les Baskervilles nous attaquent »_

C'est tellement évident ... nous et eux cherchons la même chose ... Vous croyiez quand même pas qu'ils allaient venir : " bonjouuuur ! On est vos ennemis mais nous allons vous aider à trouver une gamine qui se trouve au fin fond de l'abysse et vous la donner gentiment " Ça a l'air crédible, franchement ?

Numéro 1 : _« Oz Vessalius est notre sauveur ! »_

Oui car ce petit est la réincarnation de Jack Vessalius, qu'il est le contractant de B-rabbit une des plus puissantes chain qui est liée à la volonté de l'abysse. Et comme son ascendant est un héros il le sera également, et que son valet (et accessoirement meilleur ami) provient d'une époque antérieure à la nôtre ...

Autrement dit !

Ton ancêtre a butté son ami, et comme il a eu la bonne idée de se réincarné dedans toi, et ben tu vas devoir buter la réincarnation de l'ami de ton vieux ... C'est un conflit générationnel mon petit pote ! Et bon comme une demoiselle t'a agressé dans l'abysse et a passé un contrat avec toi, raison de plus pour aller sauver le monde. Et bien évidemment ton meilleur ami vient de la même époque que le lapin précédent. Donc en fait t'as pas de bol, tu dois être un héros (t'as pas le choix t'es obligé) et en plus comme un con tu dis oui !

La stupidité des hommes m'effraiera toujours ... Mais ce n'est pas le sujet il me semble ! J'avais décidé de répondre à cette lettre

_« Chère demoiselle Barma,_

_Votre témoignage est drôlement intéressant. Mais pouvez vous nous raconter le fameux évènement de ce saumon (chain de votre cousin) et de votre grand père ? _

_Merci bien_

_La rédaction _»

On y retourne ! Feuille, bureau, chaise, crayon et go !

_« Bonjour, _

_De nouveau je vous offre une réponse favorable et je vous demanderai de publier ce que je vais écrire sans en changer le moindre mot. Merci d'avance._

_Dans la chaîne alimentaire, il paraît que les poissons mangent les vers de terres, surtout en ce qui concerne la pêche … On dit également que la première impression est toujours la bonne … Je pense que celle qu'a fait Albert à Olgoï va lui rester en mémoire, que papy va nous haïr jusqu'à la fin de ses jours (et il est résistant ce truc !) et que même si on est pas dans une histoire où la pêche prédomine, la chasse sera ouverte et qu… ne nous attardons pas sur des détails insignifiants voulez vous ? L'aventure de ce jour a commencé avec l'histoire de Albert et de papy …_

_Ce matin j'étais entrée dans cette formidable observation de plante verte que j'avais devant moi ... un cactus ... et essayer de prendre un bout de cette plante est un problème ... épineux (dans tous les sens du terme). Mais je me devais de le faire, pour acquérir de plus amples connaissances (et de garder les mains pleines de bandage pour un bout de temps) et que ... vous comprendrez donc que l'observation d'une plante potentiellement dangereuse pour mes doigts m'intéresse au plus haut point. Hariwini que je l'ai appelé mon merveilleux végétal. Je dois donc l'étudier, savoir comment c'est fait à l'intérieur ... connaissances particulièrement inutiles vous vous doutez. Je ne compte pas écrire un livre de botanique ... Cependant, il se trouva que l'étude de ceci était hautement moins dangereuse que ce qui allait se dérouler peu après._

_Raguel avait débarqué dans ma salle d'étude avec autant de grâce qu'un éléphant à trois pattes sur un monocycle. Le peu de monde qui se trouvait dans cette pièce (à savoir moi, papy et Hariwini) se retourna pour voir l'invité surprise. La première chose qu'il a fait et de se jeter vers mon grand-père (et pas de bonjour petit ingrat !)_

_« Papy, papy ! Regarde ! Moi aussi j'ai eu ma chain t'as vu ? T'as vu ? »_

_C'était la première fois que je le vois aussi heureux de le voir. D'habitude il le fuyait plus qu'il ne venait vers lui. Je soupçonnais une idée des plus sadiques de la part de mon cousin. Mon cerveau commença à chercher n'importe quoi, un plan qu'il aurait fait ... analyser sa phrase ... Mais oui c'est ça ! C'est sa chain ! Alors que le vieux faisait une tête qui montrait qu'il était fier et commençait à annoncer la nouvelle d'un nouveau contractant dans la famille, je pris mon cousin à part pour parler de ses plans._

_« Qu'est ce que t'as prévu encore Rag ?_

_- Qui ? Moi ? Tu me connais bien mal Aglaé … ça me désole …_

_- Ne joue pas ce genre de jeu avec moi ! T'es pas assez gentil pour aller voir papy comme ça ! (__D'ailleurs le papy en question faisait l'éloge de son petit-fils à tous les serviteurs qui passaient par là)_

_- … co … comment ça ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il y a un intérêt la dessous chère cousine ?_

_- Oh ! On n'est pas en réunion de famille là ! Tu peux parler normalement ! Pas besoin de tes appellations à chaque bout de phrase !_

_- Bon ok, ça va ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »_

_C'est quand j'ai vu son sourire particulièrement malsain pour un gamin de 13 ans que mes soupçons se confirmèrent. Cette petite crapule avait fait un plan pour nuire à la santé mentale du vieux et il ne m'en avait même pas parlé !_

_« Voilà, moi aussi j'ai eu une chain mais pff...pfahah !_

_- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?_

_- J'ai pas reçu un ver de terre, moi !_

_- Oh et alors quel animal fa-bu-leux as tu reçu ?_

_- Ben euh … le saumon de la sagesse ..._

_- Un … poisson … et tu te fous de la gueule d'Oluchi ? Ah ah ah !_

_- Oluchi ?_

_- Je compte pas l'appeler Olgoï-Khorkhoï à chaque fois ! Fallait bien que je trouve un nom !_

_- Euh ... ouais ok ! Mais attend de voir mon poisson tu vas comprendre, on va bien se marrer ! »_

_Le tout avec un beau sourire triomphant agrémenté d'une pointe de sadisme. Alors quand papy a demandé à Raguel de montrer sa chain et que son Saumon géant est sortit, c'était du pur bonheur. Un fou rire pas possible pour moi et la tête de grand père légèrement déçu (je vous rappelle que le chef de cette famille est extrêmement expressif (notez l'ironie)). Dévisageant le vieux, mon cousin partit dans son discours :_

_« Voilà grand-père, c'est le Saumon de la sagesse !_

_- C'est un ... poisson ..._

_- Tu ne sais donc pas qui il est ?_

_- grmblbl … Voyons Raguel je connais tout, tu devrais le savoir …_

_- Tu sais que ce poisson …_

_- Albert, coupai-je_

_- Pardon, répondirent les deux à l'unisson_

_- Ben quoi tu comptes l'appeler « le saumon » toute ta vie ?_

_- soit … Albert ... Il a une connaissance du monde in-croy-able ! Il connaît tout sur tout, l'histoire du pays, la classification des espèces, même les mathématiques, il sait lire, écrire et faire des calculs super compliqués ! Il est trop génial ! Même les chains de tout le monde, il connaît leurs points forts, leurs faiblesses. Ses connaissances sont énormes, il connaît tous les livres, auteurs, il peut te dire n'importe quoi ! Il peut même te parler de ... disons des tomates ! N'importe quoi je te dis ! C'est cool non ? »_

_C'était donc ça … Pauvre Albert, il allait subir un interrogatoire forcé. J'avais arrêté de rire au début de son monologue en entendant "connaissance" et "incroyable" puis j'avais observé tour à tour Rag', le poisson et grand-père. Le premier était fier de sa connerie (et ô combien elle était grande !), sa chain avait un léger sourire de satisfaction, quant au vieux … son teint naturel faisait concurrence à ses cheveux … Si il avait été plus expressif, comme tout autre personne normalement constituée, il aurait fait une grimace pas possible de colère pour engueuler son petit-fils. Mais moi, je vis avec lui depuis des années, je sais parfaitement quand il s'énerve … et là, il est très énervé … mais alors à un point. Rouge de colère et de jalousie (je vous rappelle qu'un poisson l'a dépassé), il se planta devant le poisson qui le regarda commençant alors l'interro surprise._

_Je partis me cacher sous une table, soupçonnant le vieux d'exploser. Il était partit pour un questionnaire pour voir l'étendu de ses connaissances. Je détestais quand il faisait ça, généralement parce qu'après il s'en prenait à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de passer par là. Et en même temps j'appris tout un tas de choses. Les questions et réponses s'enchaînaient à un rythme effarant. Il y avait entre autre des choses se rapportant à la tragédie de Sablier, au fonctionnement de notre gouvernement, sur Pandora. Tous les sujets y étaient passés, mais quand je dis tout, c'est vraiment tout ! Ça passait par la variété de potiron la plus insignifiante, sur le mode de vie des vers de terre (ça je m'y connais !), aux prénoms humains, les caractéristiques principales des chain les plus inconnues. Et quand le sujet de la guerre des nations d'il y a 5 siècles commença, grand-père se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur._

_Il explosa de colère (et c'est rare), et tous ceux qui connaissaient bien le bonhomme partirent en courant de peur d'avoir la plus grosse phobie de leur vie les poursuivre dans tout le manoir (car papy est très bien renseigné sur ses serviteurs ne vous y trompez pas !). Ne contrôlant pas encore bien mon ver de terre, il sortit comme ça sans me demander mon avis et se balada dans la pièce provoquant des dégâts considérables, c'était aussi discret qu'un mammouth dans un magasin de porcelaine. C'est là que la bataille a commencé … Albert voyant son repas favori lui passer sous le nez se rua vers lui envoyant Raguel et papy valser par la même occasion pour bouffer le lombric géant. Sauf que mon très cher Oluchi est une usine EDF à lui tout seul. Alors bzzzzt, et un poisson grillé un !_

_Depuis Raguel me fait la tronche, papy passe sa vie dans une bibliothèque pour approfondir tout ça, le lombric a peur des poissons (même les poissons rouges de maman) et Albert n'ose plus m'approcher. Voilà ça c'est ma vie de tous les jours … une famille de tarée dans un monde de taré … Comme quoi on se fond parfaitement dans le paysage ! _

_A. S. Barma»_

Je relu plusieurs fois cette lettre et constata qu'avec tout ce que j'avais écrit dans celle-ci puis dans la précédente, trouver un boomker, un abri contre les bombes ou ce que vous voulez (tant que ça arrête les illusions) risquait d'être une excellente idée.

Je pense me faire poursuivre par ma propre famille elle-même poursuivit par tout un tas de blagues à leur sujet. Oui mais … c'est tellement bon !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà ... bon c'est extrêmement sérieux comme vous l'aurez remarqué x)<strong>_

_**Pour le troisième chapitre je compte faire la réaction de tout le monde devant le journal du point de vue d'Aglaé ( avec évidemment les témoignages des autres ) ^.^**_


	3. Furies, Familles et Fous

_**Bonjour tout le monde ^^**_

_**Bon je m'excuse pour cet énorme retard mais j'avais le rattrapage de mon semestre et mes parents m'avaient interdit tout ce qui à rapport de près ou de loin avec les mangas ( dessin et fanfic compris donc )**_

_**Rattrapage étant finit je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme normal ... ça va être dur **_

_**donc je vous présente le chapitre 3 de ma fic =)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3 : Furies, Famille et Fous !<strong>_

Il paraît que quand on cherche, on trouve … C'est marrant, moi j'ai bien cherché, mais à un point je ne vous dis pas, et pourtant je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose, à part peut être des détritus et autres ordures ménagères. Oui je suis dans une poubelle à l'heure où je vous parle. Pourquoi me direz vous ? Et bien tout cela est une combinaison entre malchance et animaux grotesques. Bon vous me direz que ça vous intéresse (ou pas) donc je vais vous raconter ma journée particulièrement mouvementée :

Ce matin, je me suis rendue au QG de Pandora, histoire de voir les nouvelles causées par nos lettres et surtout voir la réponse des autres. A mon grand bonheur, j'ai vu tout le monde rire en lisant le journal. Au moins, cela aura eu un effet positif. Il paraît que rire aide à vivre plus longtemps, remerciez moi bande d'ingrats ! Je viens de vous faire gagner dix ans de vie au moins. L'ennui c'est que je voulais lire les réponses des autres, mais il n'y avait pas un seul crét... gentil personnage, pour m'en passer un ! J'en ai cherché pourtant, partout, dans les poubelles ( où je me trouve actuellement ), placards, essayant même d'en piquer un à Reim qui s'apprêtait à le lire et même le menacer de tout dire à papy. Aucun de mes plans n'avaient fonctionné.

J'ai même eu le droit à un bonjour fort amical de la part du chapelier dénommé Xerxes Break. Il paraît qu'il a beaucoup rit en lisant le passage sur Albert et papy, enfin si j'en juge à l'aquarium, contenant un saumon, qui est arrivé ce midi au manoir ... Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec lui encore. Ah mon avis l'élevage de poissons va bientôt devenir notre spécialité.

Enfin bref, après cette rapide rencontre, on me mit en garde contre un problème. Moi, faisant comme si de rien n'était, continua ma route fière de moi. C'est quand je vis une furie rouge avancer vers moi que j'en déduisit qu'il fallait courir. En effet, mon très cher grand-père semblait furax, et je me doutais de la cause à la vue du journal dans sa main droite. Oups ! J'avais éventuellement, peut être, avec la plus grande probabilité, négligé ce tout petit détail ...

Je crois bien n'avoir jamais courut aussi vite de toute ma vie, surtout en voyant l'espèce d'autruche géante qui me suivait de près avec ses grandes dents, car oui ces bestioles me font peur surtout avec des canines de cinquante centimètres. C'est donc en hurlant un magnifique « PLAAAACE ! » à tous ceux que je croisais, que je m'enfuyais comme je pouvais. Je croisa même Reim qui ne semblait pas bien content que j'ai médis sur son maître. Je lui fis rapidement comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment - en lui offrant le mur comme nouveau compagnon quoi - et fis un bond phénoménal dans le premier truc qui passa à ma portée donc la poubelle !

Me voici donc en ce moment dans ma chère cachette avec … Oh ! Le journal d'aujourd'hui ! J'ouvris donc légèrement le couvercle de la poubelle pour avoir un peu de lumière et commencai ma lecture.

* Alors voyons : blablaba les Baskervilles sont une menace, oui bon ça on sait. Vu le nombre de fois qu'on nous le rabâche ... le cuisinier sert de la nourriture avariée ? Je le savais qu'il était pas net celui-là ! Cuité du matin au soir ! Tsss ... comment veux tu que sa cuisine soit normalement après ...

De toute façon c'est pas ça que je cherche … Bon alors où c'est ? Ah voilà : _Témoignages des héritiers_ … Mouais ils se sont pas foulés pour le nom. *

Donc il y avait quatre textes (évidemment) plutôt long chacun racontant le témoignage plus un souvenir d'un événement marquant. Le premier était d'Eliott Nightray si j'en juge le vocabulaire quelque peu vulgaire :

_« Bien évidemment, c'est toujours aux mêmes de répondre ! Tssss … pourquoi m'a – t – on demandé à moi de fournir ça ? Ils auraient pas put demander à Vanessa non ? Que je sache, elle fait partie de la famille et en plus elle est plus vieille que moi. En toute logique ça devrait être pour elle non ? C'est parce que c'est une fille ? Il me semble qu'on a demandé à l'autre truffe d'Aglaé non ? _

Comment ça une truffe ? Et la tarte tu la veux quand ? Sale gosse !

_Mais c'est pour ma tronche ! Ben voyons !_

_Bon voyons voir, je suis censé parler de moi. Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? Ma famille ? Boh, y a pas grand monde. Déjà il y a Vanessa, bon c'est ma sœur quoi, ensuite il y a ce grand dadet de 24 ans, Gilbert, qui se trimbale encore en uniforme à son âge, pffff si ce n'est pas malheureux ça ! Et puis, il y a son petit frère Vincent le timbré qui torture des peluches. Vous avez déjà trouvez une occupation plus bizarre que celle là ? Moi jamais ! _

_Enfin bref, ce n'est pas de tout repos. Bien sur, il faut aller au lycée Lutwidge avec Léo et tous ces abrutis. _

_Que pensent les autres de cette vie ? Ils pensent que c'est cool, qu'on a une chance incroyable. Mais passez une journée avec ces gugusses et vous allez vite comprendre qu'il vaut limite mieux faire la manche ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte qu... »_

SCHRIK BOUM ! Tiens ? Que se passe – t – il ? Y aurait il une autre personne qui arrive dans ma poubelle ?

« Tu peux frapper avant d'entrer tu sais ?

- Alors toi tu commences par te taire tout de suite !

- Non mais oh ! Je suis plus vieille que toi Elliot tu me dois le respect ! Et pour ton information un cornichon n'a rien à dire à une "pauvre truffe" !

- …

- Mouais … apparemment toi aussi t'as famille a bien prit ce que tu as écrit …

- Non sans blague ! Pourquoi tu crois que je suis dans une poubelle ?

- A ton avis j'y suis pour quoi moi ?

- Une envie de côtoyer tes cousines peut être ?

- Oh oh oh ! L'humour c'est pas ton point fort mon cher ! Changeons de sujet, t'as lu les autres lettres ?

- La tienne a fait rire certaines personnes en tout cas ! »

Je sortis le journal montrant l'article fort intéressant. Lui et moi n'avions pas eu le temps de lire les lettres vu les monstres (appelés plus généralement « famille ») qui nous avaient suivi à grande vitesse. D'ailleurs les mastodontes en personne passèrent très près de nous en hurlant que la correction du siècle allait arriver. Connaissant papy, ça allait faire mal. Au vu de la tête d'Elliot, apparemment sa famille ne faisait pas dans la dentelle non plus. Après le boucan infernal provoqué par nos chers parents, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour échapper à nos futurs tortionnaires.

Plan A : Foncer dans le tas

Rien de tel que de sortir en trombe et courir droit vers la porte en boulant les autres. Je ne remercie pas ma famille d'être moins débile que je le pensais et m'attendre au pas de la porte. Conséquences : repli stratégique vers un placard.

Plan B : toi ! Tu fais diversion !

Poussant mon nouvel ami dehors (bel appât non ?) pour faire diversion et laisser le dodo courir derrière lui. Quant à moi, je me réfugiais dans une cachette plus proche de la sortie où … Reim m'attendait. Envoyant un magistral éclair à côté de sa tête pour lui dire de se la fermer, je partis en courant de plus belle remarquant que le bordel avait attiré tout le monde. Finalement le plan n'a pas marché et … pour Elliot non plus … la preuve il est de retour.

« Roh ! Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! On va bien y arriver quand même !

- Ouais bah encore un coup comme ça et je te fracasse la tête.

- On frappe pas les filles.

- T'es pas une fille, t'es un monstre !

- Chut !

- Mais hmpf ! »

Qu'y avait il de compliquer dans l'onomatopée « chut » ? Ça veut dire la ferme quoi ! Donc tu te tais et … tu la boucles ! Ça accompagnée d'une main plaquée contre la bouche de l'abruti qui faisait un bordel monstre.

SCBLING ! ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ... De nouveaux ennuis ? Une autruche géante a canines ? Un psycopathe armé d'un dé à coudre ? Ou un troupeau de caribous mutants à pois bleus ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ...<strong>_


	4. Ma chère corbeille

_Hey ! Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est en ce beau jour ensoleillé que j'ai décidé de ... ne pas bouger de chez moi et écrire. Voici la suite des aventures d'Elliot et d'Aglaé qui vont se retrouver séparés pour ... revenir à leur point de départ._

_**Disclaimer **Même si je le voudrais, Pandora Hearts n'est toujours pas à moi ..._

_**Reviews anonymes **_

_**Lamy **Merci ... mais si je pouvais éviter de finir carboniser par mes lecteurs ça m'arrangerait 8D _

* * *

><p><strong>… Résumé de l'épisode précédent<strong> Retournés dans leur poubelle à fière allure, nos deux jeunes héros (… hum …) entendent un bruit provenant de l'extérieur …

**_SCHBAM_ **!

**«**_ 14 h 15 arrivée dans une poubelle. Présence d'Aglaé Barma et d'Elliot Nightray. Ont l'air paniqués …_

_- GNÉ ?_ **»**

La tout de suite maintenant nous n'avions pas trop comprit ce qu'il s'est passé. Enfin surtout moi … non parce qu'Elliot s'est jeté droit sur la nouvelle venue (oui parce que la voix était fortement féminine) en hurlant "TAIS TOI !" … Devrais je lui faire remarquer qu'entre eux deux c'est lui qui foutait le plus de bordel ?

Quant à moi, j'ai voulu me lever et fut accueillit par le couvercle de notre chère poubelle que quelqu'un venait de refermer brutalement. "SCHBONK" fit le bruit de ma tête lorsqu'on y assassina le dernier petit neurone qui y résidait. Oh oui, car sinon je n'aurais jamais fais ça. Virant les deux zigotos de MA poubelle (oui parce que j'étais là avant), je tentai de faire avaler un maximum d'ordure à Elliot tout en regardant l'autre qui s'avéra être Echo … Oups … donc y a l'autre pignouf qu'est pas loin. L'autre blonde aux yeux vairons qui dissèque des poupées à longueur de journée … Si vous voulez mon avis, ce monsieur a louper ses études de chirurgien. Y a que ça qui me vient à l'esprit. Mon pauvre petit, il s'est foiré dans sa carrière donc il se venge sur des patients moins … vivants, ce qui n'est pas plus mal quand on y réfléchit.

Puis je me rendis compte que d'une part essayer de faire ingurgiter de force des bouts de papiers à quelqu'un ça n'était pas très gentil, et d'autre part que le bordel qu'on foutait avait attiré tout un tas de personnes …

_*** youps … j'les avais oublié ceux là … ***_

Je laissai donc Elliot servir de corbeille à papier, Echo noter dans son journal que "le papier, ce n'est pas très digeste" et que "Aglaé est partie vers la sortie". Et quitte à foutre le bordel, autant le foutre correctement … Mon ver de terre géant fut invité à la fête et participa joyeusement à la pagaille du bâtiment.

Imaginez un instant si nous faisions des visites du QG …

* * *

><p><em>Type lambda faisant faire des visites à des gens inconnus.<em>

_**«** Alors nous avons ici les bureaux administratifs, c'est ici que nous passons la plupart de notre temps à travailler. Si vous voulez bien me suivre nous allons emprunter ce couloir où se trouve euh … un … un … un ver de terre ,il me semble … qui lance des éclairs … mais qu'est ce que fout un ver de terre géant dans les couloirs ? **»**_

* * *

><p>Petite pensée qui me fit sourire en entendant des BOUM répétés dans les couloirs voisins. Je finis par rejoindre mon ver après dix minutes de courses et tenta de faire le "tchek mon frère" avant de m'apercevoir qu'un ver … ça n'a pas de bras donc pas de main. Bon tant pis.<p>

Le problème c'est qu'un animal de cette taille n'est pas bien discret et que surtout il ne passerait pas par la porte de sortie, donc je le fis disparaître (tour de magie les enfants !) tout en continuant de courir comme une dératée vers la sortie avant d'être contrainte au repli dans un placard. Il y a trop de replis stratégiques aujourd'hui je trouve ... si ça continue jamais je n'arriverai à la porte. Enfin peut être si … dans un cercueil lui même dans un corbillard … ou alors sur une civière pour aller d'urgence à l'hôpital. Bon laissons ces moches pensées (ça y en a être très magnifiquement français) sur le bas côté de la route et reprenons le journal pour y lire la fin de l'article.

_« Réponse de Sharon Rainsworth,_

_être d'une famille ducale ? Cela à ses intérêts, on peut y prendre son temps, boire le thé. Mais cela implique des responsabilités au sein de Pandora qui sont plus importantes que celles des simples agents. »_

Ouais bon elle me gonfle la demoiselle … Elle ne peut pas faire quelque chose de normal enfin je veux dire quelque chose qui dénonce vraiment non parce que franchement là qu … quoi ?

_« Nous avons eu un petit problème avec la suite de la réponse … il semblerait que mademoiselle Rainsworth avait bu avant de finir son récit et de nous l'envoyer_

_Mais ces sales manants ! Leurs jérémiades m'insupportent, et si il n'y avait que cela encore. Mais ils refusent mon autorités, il me faut les reprendre à coups d'éventails …_

_Dans la mesure où les propos suivants ne sont pas conseillé pour le public nous éviterons de vous en faire part »_

Bon ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette fille est folle. Même sadiquement folle ! Moi qui jugeais ma folie comme étant exagérée, je venais de me prouver que finalement, mon mental se maintenait plutôt bien. Même très !

Hum … sur le coup, je me demandais si lire la réponse du Vessalius ne me décevrait pas … à vrai dire, il était tout de même le plus susceptible d'entre nous d'écrire une réponse pleine de gentillesse. Je refermai le journal, le gardant précieusement pour en étudier un peu tous les articles. Oui car finalement, le fait que le cuisinier servait de la nourriture avariée était également intéressant, parce que mine de rien … je ne suis pas comme papy moi. Je passe beaucoup de temps dans ce bâtiment. Est ce que le fait d'avoir mangé trop de fois des trucs passablement dégueulasses m'aurait immunisé contre la bouffe avariée ?

Dans cette réflexion intense, j'entendis un bruit qui me coupa brutalement. Au vu de la voix masculine et très énervée, je dirais qu'Elliot s'est fait attraper et est rapatrié d'urgence dans un endroit loin du reste de sa famille. Enfin si par famille on entend, "monstres psychopathes servant d'armes à multifonctions et excellant dans le domaine de la torture familiale ainsi que du meurtre de masse". Dans ce cas, ma propre famille était à placer dans cette douce définition. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais … j'ai une porte à atteindre moi.

Surveillant, les Nightrays qui s'éloignaient, visiblement très énervés par ce qu'ils avaient lu, je commençai à établir un plan malgré mon absence de neurone à comment je pourrai me sortir de là. J'aurais bien demandé à mon ver de servir de diversion mais … connaissant papy, qui est loin d'être bête je n'eus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il aurait facilement deviné où je voulais en venir. Alors … pourquoi ne pas simplement retourner ce genre de plan non ? Cette idée était certes, complètement suicidaire, mais elle avait le mérite d'être originale et sûrement jamais tentée par toute personne tenant un minimum à son intégrité physique. L'idée en question ? Oh mais bien sur qu'Oluchi irait se promener dans le bâtiment pour faire diversion. Bien sur qu'il balancerait des éclairs, et bien sur que non que je ne me barrerai pas dans l'autre sens.

Voilà vous avez comprit ? Non ? Bon alors suivez les événements. Je sortis du placard invoquant ma belle Chain qui s'en donna à cœur joie de foutre le bordel. Je fis mine de partir dans l'autre sens quand les agents arrivèrent, ce n'était que pour mieux me cacher derrière le ver de terre. Et vu sa taille, il n'y avait aucun mal à se planquer. Souriant de mon plan le plus parfait du monde, j'eus le droit à la surprise du chef. Un oiseau nous barra la route, et comme tout le monde sait, les oiseaux bouffent les vers. En voyant le contractant, je me dis que j'avais fait une sacrée boulette.

Mais attendez … je ne savais pas que le dodo pouvait prendre cette forme. Je croyais qu'il servait juste à faire des illusions moi ! Mais apparemment il peut aussi attaquer avec sa vraie forme … et merde ! En deux secondes chrono Oluchi n'eut pas plus de résistance qu'Albert face aux éclairs. Dans un BOUM qui fracassa un mur, le ver de terre s'écrasa, visiblement sonné. Quant à moi … papy m'attrapa et m'envoya rejoindre Elliot dans une pièce qui visiblement allait servir d'interrogatoire … Eh beh … ils y vont sérieusement les vieux !

**«** _Oh ! Quelle bonne surprise ... Elliot ! _

_- Toi ! Tu ne m'adresses plus la parole ! Je te l'interdis ... _

_- ... t'es d'une gentillesse toi ..._ **» **

* * *

><p><em>C'est parti ! On y va pour le futur interrogatoire forcé tout sympatoche !<em>

_à la prochaine !_


End file.
